my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Replacement Princess
Synopsis Hannah ([[Sandy Hyland]]) is the daughter of a about-to-become-bankrupt family, when her father had accidentally gambled all of their company's money. Her twin sister Alyana who looks exactly like her except the mole in her right shoulder is in an arranged marriage with Noah ([[Michael Suzuki]]) the son of the family that will saved their own. However, few days before her sister's wedding, Alyana committed a suicide that left their father no choice but to have Hannah continue on with the wedding in place of her sister. Cast *'''[[Michael Suzuki]] as Noah Villa Corta''' - ''son of a wealthy family and the current heir. He is mysterious and had a lot of secrets, because of his family's status and background. He is in an arrange marriage with Alyana but after Alyana's without knowing he actually married Alyana's twin sister Hannah. He currently wears a contacts from his left eye as his left eye is different from the color of his right eye, due to an accident that occured when he was just a child and the reason he could see spirits.'' *'''[[Sandy Hyland]] as Hannah Savedra/Alyana "Yana" Savedra''' **'''Hannah Savedra''' - ''twin sister of Yana and a very honest person. She appears to be shy yet very outgoing when she shows interest into something. She became the replacement of her twin sister into marrying Noah. Like Noah she too can see spirits though unlike Noah she has the ability to read other people's lives when she touch them, an ability she inherit from her ancestors who is from the white witch clan.'' **'''Alyana "Yana" Savedra''' - ''twin sister of Hannah. She appears to be outgoing and hot-blooded especially when it comes to other people saying bad things about her family. Like Hannah she has the ability to see spirits but not see people's lives. She later on committed a suicide due to an unknown circumstances.'' *'''[[Kacey Sterling]] as Scarlet Valdez''' - ''Noah's ex-girlfriend and one of the richest celebrity in the country. She is suppose to be the fiance of Noah but her marriage with Noah was put on hold after she got involve in a scandal and therefore broke up with Noah. She became the frenemy of Hannah.'' *'''[[Chad Rivera]] as Jared "Red" De Carpio''' - ''Noah's cousin who is a famous idol. He is childish and loves to be in the center of attention, he became the first person to be close with Hannah and therefore developing a crush with her that led to the jealousy of Noah. He has a terrible past that sometimes led to him having nightmares at night.'' *'''[[Adrian Harris]] as Edward Romualdez''' - ''Noah and Red's cousin. He is ambitious and wanted to be the heir of their company. He is the main antagonist of the series.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Basilio Lopez]] as Emillio "Emil" Savedra''' - ''father of Hannah and Alyana. He is a good father to both his daughter and a good husband to his wife but he has a gambling problem that led to the bankruptcy of his own company. In order to save his family, he agrees to the marriage arrangement of Noah and Alyana.'' *'''[[William Velasquez]] as Renato Villa Corta''' - ''Noah, Red, and Edward's grandfather. He is smart and a legend when it comes to the business world. He wanted Alyana to be the future wife of his heir grandson as Alyana seems to be the perfect bride. He is the first person to notice that the woman whom his grandson had married isn't Alyana, but didn't reveal it to anyone nor say anything as he wanted to know the outcome of it'' *'''[[Alyson Peralta]] as Sophia "Pia" Estrella''' - ''Hannah's friend. She is very optimistic and a complete opposite of Hannah. During their high school days, she protects Hannah from the bullies as Hannah isn't the type who fight back and therefore she fights back for her'' *'''[[Athena de Silva]] as Emily Riodique''' - ''Hannah's friend. She is a fashionista and a bookworm. She loves everything that is pink which shows that she is very girly. She has a crush on Jared.'' *'''[[Barbara Toledo]] as Imelda "Mel" Fajardo-Savedra''' - ''biological mother of Noah. She is ambitious and a very scheming person. She is oppose of the marriage of Noah and Alyana as she favors Scarlet for Noah. She is the antagonist in Hannah's life at first but eventually grow fond of her as the series progress.'' *'''[[Renato Russo]] as Joaquin Batungbakal''' - ''Noah's personal driver and assistant'' Guest *'''[[Yna Madison]] as Hannah De Carpio''' - ''Jared's younger sister who died in an accident while going on a trip with Jared to the amusement park.'' Information